She's A Fighter
by ygirl87
Summary: This story takes place in the future of the triplets lives. 12 years to be exact. In this story Tigress and Po realize who is the fighter out of the three.


Hi! So if any of you people read my story "Love You." You will problbly reconize the three girls in this story. If you haven't then I suggest you read my other story. That way you wont be all like "Huh? What the hell? I don't get this at all. Since when did they have three deformed babies? and why am I talking to myself?" :P Well hope you enjoy this story and in this story they're about 12 years old.

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN KFP! And I thought it would be funny 2 put Justin Bieber in this but slightly change his name to Beaver. No offense 2 the people who like him. It's just that I don't.

"MOMMY!" Tigressa yelled from her room. "Ponelope is bothering me!"

"Am not!" Ponelope whined.

"Girls please stop fighting." Tigress said calmly as she walked into her daughter's room.

"But Mommy, I'm not doing anything. Tigressa just wants to get me into trouble!" Ponelope whined pointing at her sister.

"Yes you are! You said that Justin Beaver is yours. When he really is mine!" Tigressa said as she thought of the famous pop singer. Tigress just rolled her eyes as she looked at two of her daughters with annoyed eyes.

"No he's not he loves me. He thinks that your an ugly piece of cabbage!" Ponelope argued. Tigressa glaired at her sister before yelling

"No he thinks your a fat ugly stupid piece of sh-" Tigress eyes widened as she looked at her daughter with displeased eyes.

"You better not finish that sentence. Unless you want to be grounded for 5 weeks." Tigressa looked up at her mother with scared eyes. "Now both of you apologize to each other." The girls looked away from each other crossing their arms in front of their chest. "NOW!" Tigress yelled. The two tiger/panda girls glared at each other for a moment.

"Sorry." They said flatly. Tigress rolled her eyes and sighed as she walked towards Lily.

"Hi." Tigress said as she kneeled down to LIly's level. Lily smiled as she looked away from her drawing.

"Hi Mommy." Lily said with the soft, and gentle voice she was blessed with.

"What are you doing?" Tigress asked.

"Drawing a picture of noodles." Lily was always hungry. Just like her dad, also noodles just so happened to be her favorite food. If you were looking for Lily she would most likely be in a place where there were noodles.

"It's very nice." Tigress sighed as she caressed Lily's head.

"MOMMY!" Tigressa yelled again. Tigress turned around to see Ponelope and Tigressa jummping up and down in exitement.

"What?" She asked as she got up and walked to her other two daughters. Leaving Lily alone, like always. Lily looked down in sadness as she missed her mother's warm hand on her head. Lily got up and walked to the kitchen. When she got there she saw her dad at the stove cooking lunch.

"Hi Daddy." Lily sighed as she smelled the warm sent of dumplings.

"Hi Lily." Po said looking away from the pot of water that was being boiled.

"I'm hungry." Lily said.

"Your always hungry. Hey you want to go to Yeye's noodle shop with me? I have to go get a couple ingredients to make 'Secret Ingredent Soup." Po asked his third daughter.

"YEAH!" Lily yelled in excitement. Mr. Ping's noodle shop was he favorite place to go to in the whole wide world.

"Ok come on." Po said as he took the pot of water off the stove and into a cup of boiled noodles. After he did so he picked up Lily and put her on his shoulders. Lily giggled and clung onto her dad's neck as he started down the stairs.

"Daddy?" Lily asked as her father just finished going down the last flight of stairs.

"Huh?" Po asked.

"Well, I just want to know if I could go with you, Mommy, and the others on a mission? I have been training ever since I was 1. Then you've been training Tigressa and Ponelope since they were 3." Lily asked proudly. Po thought about it for a few minutes. Thinking of ways to let the young cub down easily.

"Lily, I don't think you're ready yet. I mean your only 12 years old. I'm..." Po paused for a second. "Older. Besides, your Mom would kill me if I said yes, and you know as well as I do. NEVER. GET. MOM. MAD."

"Aw please? I've worked so hard. I'm on level 30 now. And Tigressa is on leval 18 and Ponelope is on leval 14. See we've been working hard." Po had to admit that Lily has a large amount of talent. She's the only daughter who has been showing that she has a true love for Kung Fu.

"We'll talk about it when we get home ok? Po asked as he walked into his dad's shop.

"PO!" Mr. Ping yelled in excitement as he ran up to his son, giving him a big hug.

"Hey Dad." Po said as he hugged his Dad almost making Lily fall.

"Whoa! Daddy I'm gonna fall!" Lily giggled as her dad straightened up. Mr. Ping looked up at Po's shoulders and smiled warmly.

"Hello Shuilian, how are you my sunnu." Mr. Ping smiled as he waved at Lily.

"Yeye. How did you know it was me?" Lily said in a happy and surprised tone. Many people get confused when they see one of the triplets.

"A good Yeye can always tell which sunnu is in his presence. Also your style of clothing is very diffrent than your sisters." This was very true. Lily wore a red dress a bit similar to her mother's. Her sister Tigressa wears a sky blue dress, with blue chinese flower branches pattern. And has a dark blue tank top under it. She also wears a pink flower on her right ear and dark blue shoes. Ponelope wears a pink dress with red flower branches pattern type thingy. Pink shoes and a bright red bow.

"Oh." Lily giggled. "I love you Yeye."

"I love you too. Now what do you want?" Mr. Ping asked in a knowing tone.

"How did you know I wanted something?" Lily gasped.

"I know you very well." Mr. Ping chuckled.

"Noodles please." Lily smiled.

"Very well." Mr. Ping said as he got a bowl of noodles for his sunnu. When he came back Lily was already sitting at one of the tables waiting patently with her father.

"Thank you." Lily said as she took a spoon full of noodles, and her father went to talk to his own father. As coustimers filled into the small shop.

"Dad, do you have any red pepper, onion, garlic, and salt I could use?" Po asked his father as he helped him take care of people's orders.

"Sure son." Mr. Ping said as he chopped up some radish. Po looked back at Lily as she was talking to a couple of...BOYS! Po quickly stepped out of the kitchen and litterly ran over to her.

"-Well, I guess I could go with you hang out guys. But I'd have to ask my dad first." Lily said to the group of boys standing around her.

"Where is your dad any ways?" One of the boys asked. This boy was a gray wolf and he wore blue jeans some dirty Jordens and a "Dragon Warrior" T-shirt. Lily thought for a minute about telling him that her father was the Dragon Worrior. Just then Po finally made his way up to his daughter. Making the group of boys gasp.

"The Dragon Warrior!" They all gasped in unison, as they bowed in respect.

"Lily what's going on here?" Po asked looking at the boys with a disapproving glare.

"Daddy!" Lily said as a blush rose to her cheeks. The boys just looked at her with a confused face. "Daddy?" They asked in unison.

"Did I forget to mention my dad is the Dragon Warrior?" Lily laughed in a nerveious tone.

"Uh yeah." One of they boys said. This boy was a pig who was wearing a robe type thingy.

"Come on Lily let's go." Po said as he picked Lily up and onto his shoulders.

"Aw Daddy." Lily whined in embarrassment as she waved good-bye to the group. "Why did you have to do that?"

"Sorry Lily." Po said as he looked up to his daughter giving her an apologetic smile.

"Po!" Mr. Ping yelled. "Come here please."

"Coming Dad."

"Here's the things you wanted, and Shuilian here's a little something for you and your sisters." Mr. Ping said as he handed her a small little sack.

"Thank you Yeye." Lily giggled. Mr. Ping hugged his sunnu and waved good-bye to them as they turned away.

When they arrived at the jade palace Po went straight to the kitchen and began to cook. Lily just went to her room carring the little sack had given her. When she got into her room she saw her sisters coloring, while sitting on the floor.

"Hi Lily." Tigressa said as she drew a butterfly.

"Hi, look at what Yeye gave us!" Lily said as she opened up the little sack. When she opened it up she saw a whole bunch of little candies.

"Yummy candy!" Ponelope said as she took one out of the sack, and placed it into her mouth.

"Yay! I love Yeye." Tigressa said as she grabbed a candy out of the bag as well. Just then Tigress walked by her daughters room and popped her head in.

"Hi girls whacha got there?"

"Candy, Yeye gave it to us." Lily said as she ate a little mint.

"So you went down to the village Lily?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah and Daddy embarrassed me." Lilly said pouting.

"Haha." Tigressa said tauntingly. Tigress growled and Tigressa looked down.

"Well don't forget girls we have training later on so be prepaired. Meanwhile I'm going to have a little chat with your father." And with that Tigress walked to the kitchen leaving the girls alone in the room.

-In the Kitchen-

"Po!" Tigress said as she came into the kitchen startling the panda.

"Hey Tigress." He said looking at the tiger. Tigress took a seat at the table as Po kept cooking.

"So you went to the village?" Tigress asked after a while.

"Uh yeah I had to go to my dad's shop to get some ingredents." Po responded.

"Lily told me something very interesting."

"Really? What did she say." Po asked as he handed Tigress a cup of tea and sitting down next to her.

"Yeah she said something about Mr. Ping giving her some candy and you emberissing her." Tigress said before she took a sip from her cup.

"Oh." Po said wondering where this was going.

"Yeah so what did you do?" Tigress asked Po just blushed and smiled nerviously.

"Well, when we were in the village, my dad gave Lily some noodles, and I left her at the table to eat." Po paused. "While I was talking to him I noticed a bunch of boys surrounding Lily." Po paused again.

"Go on." Tigress said.

"Well like any other dad would do I ran up to her and took her away from them."

"Oh Po, you need to understand something here. I know you want to protect our daughters from anything that you think is gonna become harmful. But you can't just take her away from an boy that comes up to her." Tigress said calmly.

"I know but I don't want them to get hurt. Besides they're 12 she's to young for boys." Po argued.

"Po, I know but I mean it's not like they're gonna get married to any boy that comes up to them. Besides they know better and were training them to become masters of Kung Fu."

"I know your right, but it still bothers me."

"Oh Po you know your impossible right?" Tigress laughed.

"Yerp." He said as he kissed Tigress head.

AFTER LUNCH AND NOW AT THE TRAINING HALL-

"Ok Tigressa that was very good, but you need to lift your leg up higher when you kick and when you land you're arms should be up more." Po said as he instructed Tigressa on how to do a proper back flip kick.

"Shuilian perfect!" Shifu complemented as Lily did a perfect round house kick.

"Thank you Master." Lily giggled as she hugged Shifu happily.

"Tigressa come here." Ponelope said in a jealous tone.

"Ok Ponelope." Tigressa said walking over to her sister.

"Why doesn't Master Shifu loves us like he loves Lily?" Ponelope asked.

"I don't know. But I think she thinks she's better at Kung Fu than us!" Tigressa growled.

"Let's attack her then we'll show them who's better!" Ponelope said rubbing her paws together evily.

"Yeah! On 3. Ready 1!" Tigressa said.

"2!"

"3!" At that the two charged Lily from behind, but they didn't know that Lily could sense them coming at her, so she did a back flip over them. Then it was war! The triplets started fighting with each other. Ponelope tried to kick Lily in the face but Lily easily dodged it. Tigressa then tried to punch Lily in the stomach, and Lily caught her hand and threw it away from her body. While Lily did this Ponelope pulled Lily's ear and brought her down to the floor. As quick as it happened Lily kicked Ponelope and Tigressa's legs and they all tumbled to the floor with a loud thud.

"GIRLS!" Tigress yelled as she came into the room. The girls quickly got up stood in front of their furious mother.

"HI Mommy." The three said.

"Oh look at you your all brused up. Who hit you?" Tigress asked as she examined Tigressa's face.

"Lily did it." Tigressa lied.

"Yeah she hit me too. We were trying to spar with each other but Lily just hit us for no reason." Ponelope lied. Tigress gasped and glared at Lily with angered eyes.

"Shuilian how could you? You know better than this, explain to me why you used Kung Fu for something bad." Tigress scolded. Master Shifu heard what was going on and looked at Tigressa and Ponelope with upset eyes. "Go to your room your punished! No noodles for dinner!" Lily looked at her mother, and her eyes tearing up.

"But Mommy I-" Lily tried to say while a tear escaped her right eye.

"No buts go!" Tigress ordered and with that Lily walked down the hall and into her room. Tigressa and Ponelope looked at each other and winked when their mother's back was turned. Shifu just shuck his head in disbelief.

"Tigress would you come here please." Shifu said as Tigress walked over to him.

-IN THE GIRLS ROOM-

Lily was laying in her bed crying her eyes out just then she heard a knock at the door.

"W-who is it?" She whimpered.

"Me." Tigress said in a guilty tone. It was quiet until Lily decided to say

"C-come in." Tigress walked in with a bowl of noodles in her hand and sat on Lily's bed.

"Lily I'm so sorry. Shifu told me what happened earlier. He told me that Ponelope and Tigressa attacked you and you were only defending yourself."

"Is that noodles?" Lily asked looking up.

"Yes." Tigress laughed as she handed the cub the bowl. Lily took the chop sticks she hid under her pillow and started to stuff her face.

"It's ok...I guess Mommy." Lily said looking down into her bowl.

"Thank you." Tigress said as she leaned in to hug her. Just as she was about to hug her though they were disturbed by a loud crash. Just then Viper came into the room.

"Tigress were needed down at the village!"

"Coming." Tigress said as she stood from her spot. Lily stood as well but to be glared at by her mother. "You stay here." Lily sighed and waited for her mother to leave before peeking out the window.

"I know I can help." She muttered to herself. "Why can't they just give me a chance?" She watched the fight go on some, before climbing out the window and onto the roof to get a closer look. She saw her parents fighting side by side, she saw viper wrap her tail on one of the bandit's hands. Ands making them do the stop hitting yourself thingy. (Yes I used the word thingy! :D) Then for some reason a strange pink gas filled the air. She saw the five collapse 1 by one. Her eyes widened as she saw one of the bandits hold a knife to her mother's throat. Lily ran on all fours down the mountain, the stupid stairs and all that good stuff. She jumped off the clift and landed on her feet in front of a fox dressed in black. He must have been the leader.

"Who do we have here?" The fox asked as he dropped Tigress harshly. (That means very hard like a rag doll or something. Imma shut up cuz I'm proberly confusing you.) "Little kitty." Lily growled she hated being called a kitty.

"Don't like being called Kitty do you? Well kitty why don't you go off and play with your little toys or something." He said as he lifted Tigress back up from the ground and attempted to cut her throat. Only to be kicked in the stomach by Lily, and drop Tigress back onto the floor.

"Ow! What was that for you little brat?" He asked while gripping his stomach in pain.

"You leave my Mom alone!" Lily yelled.

"Your Mom? Since when did the tiger have a kid?" He asked one of his helper people. His helper person just shrugged and the fox looked back at Lily.

"Since none of your business, and not kid, kids." Lily informed him in a sassy tone.

"Aw look at the little cub getting sassy. Imma beat the fruit out of you." The fox said charging at Lily with two blades. Lily did a flip over his head and the fox turned back shocked.

"So they've been training you I see." He said as Lily run up to him and slapped one of the blades out of his paws. Lily started punching at him and missed a couple times. The fox tried to keep up with the young cub but he couldn't. "I must admit fro some one your age you are a very talented little cub."

"Thank you." She said. She wasn't even out of breath and she wasn't sweating at all. If she wanted to she could take this fight to a whole nother level. Just then the five awoke to see Lily beating the shit out of the fox. And she was only 12! Lily then decided to end the fight by punching the fox hard on the head and he collapsed. The five stared at her with a shocked expression. Lily noticed their eyes on her and ran home in fear.

"Whoa. Po you wont have to worry about any boys that come Lily's way." Tigress said in a shocked tone.

"You got that right." Po said in the same shocked tone as Tigress. "She's a fighter."

THE END! YAY! Hope ya enjoyed it took me 3 days to write. :/ But as long as you liked it and review this it will be worth it! :D Another KFP story with the triplets coming soon. This time... Well your gonna have to wait. :P YGIRL OUT! 


End file.
